


Picking up where we left off

by SanaVenus



Series: Single parent AU [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanaVenus/pseuds/SanaVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP dated at university/college (or when they were that age, if they didn’t go) but ended up marrying other people and having kids. Then imagine them meeting again years later when they are both divorced, single parents and getting back together. <br/>This prompt was too good not to use more than once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picking up where we left off

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of dmmd rare pair week.   
> Definitely feeling like I want to do more with this AU. [especially with this pair, particularly since I've been more up for writing nsfw stuff. Again please be nice, this is the 3rd attempt.

Noiz didn’t know why he agreed to come. He sat in the loud room ignoring everyone around him; he barely knew most of them. A few weeks back he’d gotten a card in his post about a university class reunion. If not for Usagi’s pestering he probably wouldn’t have bothered. The blonde glanced around the room, he promised his daughter pictures of his old friends but he couldn’t see anyone in the room he’d ever give that label to. 

“Hey Noiz! You haven’t heard from Sei right?” Someone asked, the blonde looked up, he recognised the name. 

“Who’s that?” Noiz asked. There were a couple of gasps from the people sitting near him and one of them elbowed Noiz in the stomach. 

“You know, Sei Seragaki! Quiet but friendly guy, black hair, he used to sit beside you. I thought you two were close…” Another guy explained. 

Right, Sei. The one person Noiz would have labelled as his friend. “Oh yeah… No I moved back to Germany as soon as I graduated so we lost touch.” Noiz replied.

“He’s supposed to be coming, although he’s not here yet… I heard it’s pretty rough at home for him though.” 

Noiz zoned out as the guys started gossiping about what they’d heard about Sei. Noiz figured that if his name was dropped in conversation, Sei probably wouldn’t bother to attend. 

The door opened and in came a smiley pale man. “Sorry I’m late, I couldn’t find the place.” The male said cheerfully. The guys ushered him into the seat opposite Noiz much to Sei’s inconvenience. The dark haired male did his best to avoid making eye contact with Noiz. 

The evening went on and Noiz barely made that much input, adding his say here and there when he felt like it but he just kept drinking, it was no alcohol for him as he didn’t want to go home to his daughter drunk and stinking of alcohol, plus he drove his car down. 

“Ah Sei, I need a photo for my girl. She wanted me to show off my friends.” Noiz said bluntly, Sei’s smile wavered for a moment, Noiz remembered that smile, clearly something he’d said had upset him. But Still Noiz took out his phone which got a couple of snickers as it had a cute green bunny charm attached to it. Sei put on his best smile and let Noiz snap the picture, the rest of the group kept asking Noiz to take their photo and others asked for a picture of his ‘girl’. 

Every now and then Noiz’s eyes strayed over to Sei who every time he looked over was getting more beer. Noiz didn’t remember Sei being able to hold his alcohol that well so he watched cautiously. Eventually someone managed to convince Noiz to show off his ‘girl.’ The photo was of a girl about eight years old with blonde pigtails and green eyes. “This is Usagi.” Noiz explained, “she’s my daughter.” 

Pretty much at that Sei tried to get to his feet and stumbled. The guy beside him balanced the dark haired male, “It’sh fine. I can shtand on my own.” Sei said his speech slurred. Noiz let out a sigh and got to his feet. 

“I’ll take him back, I have to get back home to Usa anyway,” Noiz stated. 

“Wow, who would have thought Noiz’d be a dutiful dad.” One the guys snickered.

Noiz assisted Sei out of the bar much to Sei’s irritation. “Shtop it, I don’t want to go back with you.” Sei said trying to wriggle loose with no chance of success. 

“So what? You’d go back with one of them? Who knows how that’d end.” Noiz snapped. Sei sighed dejectedly and let Noiz help him into the passenger seat of Noiz’s car. 

Sei dozed in the car so Noiz just took him back to his place, helping him inside. Usagi was waiting for them. “Usa, I told you to go to bed before I got home,” Noiz said softly, setting Sei down on the sofa. 

“But I didn’t want to go to bed without seeing you.” The child pouted. Noiz sighed a let out a soft sigh and ruffled her hair.

“Can you go grab me a glass of water, and get the extra blankets?” Noiz asked, Usagi nodded and hurried off to grab the things Noiz asked for Noiz left the water on the table for Sei and put the blankets over him. 

“Sei, I’ll be back shortly, don’t move.” Noiz stated, Sei mumbled some reply and Noiz went to tuck Usagi in. 

Noiz returned to find Sei leaning forwards and sitting up, he had the glass in his hand drinking it slowly. “I nearly didn’t make it today…” Sei mumbled. 

“Same, but Usa asked for a photo so I didn’t have a choice.” Noiz explained. 

“She’s cute. Mine’s probably about that size too…” Sei mumbled. 

“You’ve got a kid? So you settled down too?” Noiz said moving towards Sei and sitting down near him on another chair. 

“Sort of,” Sei mumbled. 

“What’s your kid like?” Noiz asked finding himself oddly curious. 

“Dunno, barely met him,” Sei replied with a shrug. 

“You didn’t want it?” Noiz asked.

“She left me. She cheated and took custody; I lost my job because of it too. I still have to pay for the childcare though.” Sei explained taking another sip of his water. 

“What?” Noiz asked, “how did that happen? Surely-“ 

“It doesn’t matter, it’s all done. I didn’t stand a chance. Her new guy is some fancy lawyer she met,” Sei explained. “I can’t even afford my rent at this point. I’d move in with Aoba or Granny but I don’t want to cause them trouble, and Aoba’s in a good place right now.” 

“Do they even know? Have you told anyone?” Noiz asked Sei shook his head. 

“This is the first time, and I’m probably only telling you because I had way too much to drink.” Sei said with a bitter smile. 

“Is there anything I can do?” Noiz asked, Sei laughed. 

“I just said I didn’t want to trouble people, why would I ask you for help?” Sei asked.

“Because I owe you something. The way we broke it off…” Noiz started.

“There wasn’t any other way, what would you have done if you told me? Would you have stayed if I asked you too? You had to go back. Not saying anything was probably easier then you lying to me. Where is she anyway? Your wife?” Sei asked.

“Left, well she was bought off by my parents after she decided I never loved her and just used her for an heir.” Noiz explained.

“Poor her, at least she got an easy out.” Sei said sipping the water again. “Can I crash here for a bit? Just while I figure out what to do next. Someone will probably hire me. If not I’ll just give in and go back to Granny.”

“No problem. There’s a spare room I can have made up for you. I have to go to work in the morning though, I’m running my parents company’s Japan branch, Usagi has school. I’ll drop her off on my way out. We’ll try to keep the noise down for you.” Noiz explained.

“Thank you…” Sei replied quietly. 

Sei was set up in one of the spare rooms, and slept like a log missing Usagi and Noiz leaving. When he did get up, Sei noticed the house was looking a little messy, he figured Noiz probably hired a maid or something because there was no way he had time to clean up. It had started with just washing a couple of plates, but before Sei knew it he’d washed all the plates, cups, and cutlery, he’d cleaned all the kitchen surfaces including the oven he doubted Noiz had much experience using. 

Usagi arrived home at 2pm with what Sei assumed was some sort of babysitter or something. They were caught off guard by Sei’s presence but relaxed as Usagi seemed to know him. “Ah! Papa’s friend! Are you feeling better? Papa said you weren’t well this morning!” Usagi asked. 

“I’m feeling much better thank you. We haven’t properly met though, I’m Sei Seragaki, and it’s an honour to meet you Usagi.” Sei said with a bow to the girl, she did a little curtsey. 

“Nice to meet you Saaay,” Usagi said with a smile. 

“Ah, I’m the housekeeper. Master Noiz called me to let me know he had a guest.” The other person stated.   
“I figured he probably had one, although I may have done part of your job…” Sei said with a light laugh. 

“Actually, I could do with running off and taking care of some things. Would you mind looking after Usagi for me?” they asked. 

“It’s no problem, I’m great with kids.” Sei said with a smile. 

Soon it was just Usagi and Sei alone in the house. “Do you have any homework to do?” Sei asked, the girl nodded and scurried off to go and get it. She insisted Sei sit beside her while she did it. Although she took her time with it as she spent most of the afternoon asking Sei questions. 

When Noiz returned Usagi went straight to the door to greet him. “Ah, so it’s just you two.” Noiz stated glancing around.

“Your housekeeper had other things they needed to do so I said I’d watch her, hope that was okay.” Sei explained.

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Noiz asked, “Ah… Usa what do we do about dinner?” Noiz said looking at the girl, the pair then looked over towards Sei who let out a soft laugh. 

“I had a feeling it’d come to that… I’ll see what I can do.” Sei replied.

Noiz went to help Usagi with the last of her homework and sat and played with her while occasionally looking over at Sei who was wearing the apron that they’d said he had to wear. 

Noiz left Usagi to continue playing by herself on the sofa as he went to check up on Sei. “We should probably pick up the rest of your stuff. If you’re staying here you need some of your own things.” Noiz stated.

“There isn’t much so I’m not that desperate, I’ll grab them tomorrow while you’re out.” Sei replied.

“I’ll dig out some of my things you can wear for now; you’re welcome to take a bath.” Noiz stated slipping off and headed to, Sei assumed, find Sei some spare clothes. 

Sei finished up the dinner and presented it to the pair who were excited about having a home cooked meal by Sei. Normally it was rewarmed dinners from the housekeeper or microwave meals. 

“This is amazing!” Usagi said excitedly. 

“She’s right, but you were always really good at cooking.” Noiz said calmer but with a familiar smile. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it, it’s been a while since I had this much choice for what to make, expensive ingredients too,” Sei stated.

“Let me know what you want and I’ll have the housekeeper get them for you.” Noiz replied. 

Sei went to bathe as Noiz put Usagi to bed. Noiz knocked on the door and let himself in. “Here’s the clothes.” He said putting the clothes down. Sei rolled his eyes.

“As shameless as ever,” Sei retorted,   
“Well we’ve both already seen everything, is there any point caring about us being naked around each other,” Noiz shrugged. 

“I suppose so.” Sei said with a smile. 

Another night passes with only small improvements to Noiz and Sei’s relationship. 

The three wake early the next morning, as Noiz decided he wanted to drop Sei off at his place, although Sei insisted he’d be able to get back fine. Noiz told Sei to wait around for Noiz to come back a few hours later. 

Sei put his belongings into the boxes he’d only recently emptied them out of. He didn’t have a whole lot, it was mostly just the clothes he owned. There were a few things he’d replaced out of convenience after the divorce. Sei went to talk to his landlord who’d already been spoken too. 

“Was he blonde? About this height?” Sei said with a light sigh indicated Noiz’s height. The landlord nodded. “Alright, I’ll have my stuff out in a while, he’s supposed to be coming back to help with the moving.” Sei explained. He retreated back to his room to wait. 

Noiz returned during his lunch break to help Sei take his belongings back to the house. Despite Noiz’s protests Sei said he’d unpack himself. 

Sei worked hard putting his things away, and doing another general tidy up. He’d never had that much stamina and sat down to rest on the armchair only to drift off. He heard a slight noise but was too sleepy to do anything; he didn’t wake until he felt something on his lips. His eyes opened quickly. Sei met Noiz’s eyes and Noiz smirked. 

“Reminded me of the old days,” Noiz stated, “I used to come back to class to find you fast asleep all the time.” Sei blushed slightly. 

“That’s no excuse,” Sei replied, “Where’s Usagi? I’ve been asleep all afternoon.” He said with a heavy sigh irritated at his own limitations. 

“She’s in her room, she’s been here doing her homework the whole time, she said you look very pretty when you sleep. She said you were like sleeping beauty so I just wanted to see if my kiss would wake you up like it used to, or if the magic was gone.” Noiz explained looking at the other male fondly. Sei averted his eyes. 

“I’ll fix dinner up,” Sei said changing topic getting to his feet, he still felt fatigue heavy in his body, but pushed past it. Noiz watched the other male carefully. He was concerned for Sei’s health. That was something they’d always had in common, they often neglected their health. However Sei had no excuse because he knew when he was hurt or not well unlike Noiz. 

The three sat down to eat their dinner, “Prince Sei was awoken!” Usagi cheered as she saw that the male was now awake, Sei smiled at her but glared at Noiz who nodded. 

“Yup, prince Sei’s sleeping curse was broken for today, however the curse comes back frequently so it has to keep being broken,” Noiz explained. 

“Noiz would you stop giving her the wrong idea,” Sei said with a heavy sigh.

“It’s true though, I’ve always been the one to lift the curse too.” Noiz stated.

“It’s a shame that the curse I always wanted broken was Noiz’s though,” Sei said softly. Usagi nodded. 

“Usagi wants Papa’s curse to break too, would true love’s kiss work? That’s what usually does the trick.” Usagi stated firmly. Noiz and Sei looked at each other. 

“I don’t mind so much. I’ve grown attached to my curse. It’d feel weird if it broke.” Noiz replied, Sei snickered, he tried to hold it back but he couldn’t help it.

“That’s not all it would feel,” Sei said with a grin. Noiz joined Sei with the laughter. Usagi did too although she didn’t quite understand what they were laughing at she was just happy they were laughing. 

Noiz was going to put Usagi to be but he received a phone call from the office, so Sei offered to do it. Noiz reluctantly agreed, he was more reluctant when Usagi agreed so easily. 

When Usagi was settled in bed, she tugged at Sei’s sleeve. “Papa’s been really happy since you arrived. I think you should stay forever. If it’s Sei than maybe papa’s curse will break.” Usagi said softly. Sei smiled at her, and knelt down beside her. 

“It’s a little more complicated than that unfortunately. It’s not good if I stay too long. Besides seeing Noiz with you is the happiest I’ve ever seen him.” Sei explained Usagi frowned slightly.

“I want Sei to stay forever.” She repeated. Sei sighed softly. 

“No promises, but I’ll stay as long as I can.” 

Usagi nodded and drifted off to sleep and Sei returned to the living room watching Noiz pace in the kitchen on the phone. Sei took the plates to wash them, and Noiz hung up with a heavy sigh. 

“I can’t believe she was happy for you to put her to bed instead of me, I’m so jealous.” Noiz complained Sei smirked. 

“I’m really good with kids.” Sei stated. 

“Is that why your wife went so far in court?” Noiz asked Sei turned away to wash the dishes.

“Probably, he was too young to make his own choices, and she probably feared that if anyone did ask he’d pick me. I was the one who spent most of their time with him. She went back to working fulltime as soon as she could; I took some time off to look after him. I never went back to full time employment after he was born.” Sei explained. 

“So basically they cheated you out of him? That’s ridiculous.” Noiz said with a loud frustrated sigh resting his head against Sei’s back. 

“We have a different problem. Usagi wants me to stay indefinitely.” Sei explained, Noiz moved his arms around Sei’s waist. 

“They stay with us forever.” Noiz mumbled into Sei’s shirt. Sei let out a heavy sigh.   
“I can’t. It’s no good. I can burden you both.” Sei replied. 

“You wouldn’t be. Neither of us have any ties to anyone right now. You’re the first person Usagi’s really gotten attached to. You don’t even need to get a job, just do what you’re already doing. Take care of us, and we’ll take care of you.” Noiz stated lifting his head up to watch Sei. 

“But…” Sei started,

“You’d be helping more than burdening us. Usagi needs proper meals; we don’t get those without you. Even if it’s just for now, let’s pick up where we left off.” Noiz mumbled into Sei’s neck. 

“For now, no promises… and don’t get Usagi’s hope up.” Sei said with a soft sigh. 

“Deal,” Noiz mumbled, his words muffled as he pressed kisses to Sei’s neck. 

Sei turned to face Noiz moving his arms behind the blonde’s neck leaning in for a kiss. Paying extra close attention to Noiz’s tongue and enjoying the sounds of the younger male as he moaned. 

“Let’s take it back to your room,” Sei murmured. The pair just about managed to break their kiss long enough to retreat to the bedroom, but as soon as they were past the doorway Sei had closed the door and was pushing Noiz onto the bed kissing him as he did. 

“I bet your poor wife couldn’t satisfy you properly, how long must you have gone.” Sei said moving his hands down to Noiz’s pants, Sei continued kissing Noiz using his tongue to assist in the difficult task of getting Noiz hard, although Sei was happy to find he was already making good progress. 

“I’d give you the extras tonight but I left them in my room and I really don’t want to move away.” Sei mumbled between kisses. 

Finally releasing Noiz’s penis Sei gave the blonde a last peck before moving down to focus his attention to Noiz’s lower half. Noiz getting breathless just watching enjoyed the view of Sei going down on him. 

Noiz pulled his gaze away long enough to stretch to get lube for Sei to use. By this stage Sei had Noiz’s length in his mouth and was working away on it. He knew from experience he’d need something a little extra. He also gratefully took the lube from Noiz and lubed up his fingers. 

Sei glanced up at Noiz who couldn’t pull his eyes away and carefully Sei slipped the first finger into Noiz, there wasn’t much of a reaction just yet but Sei also now started gently pressing his teeth against Noiz’s penis which elicited a much better reaction. Sei upped his game a bit pressing a little harder with his teeth and pushing in another finger. This time both got a good reaction from Noiz and he was starting to moan a bit more. 

Sei continued teasing Noiz’s penis with his teeth and the pushed the third finger in. Once happy Sei pulled his fingers out and removed Noiz’s penis from his mouth. 

“You should try to be quieter, you’re pretty loud and we’re not even at the main event,” Sei said with a smirk.

“Don’t you dare stop.” Noiz replied. Sei got to his knees to pull his own pants down; he was already pretty hard just from helping Noiz.   
“Want a hand there?” Noiz asked checking out Sei’s penis.

“As nice as it’d be, maybe later. If I don’t get inside you soon I’m going to go crazy too.” Sei said getting himself hard and lubing his penis, he lined his penis up with Noiz’s hole and pushed himself in slowly, knowing it’d been a while since Noiz had bottomed. 

Noiz pressed a kiss to Sei’s neck, Sei moved back to remove his shirt and Noiz followed his lead. Sei settled with his length inside Noiz and waited for Noiz to get used to whatever he was feeling. Then Sei started to move. Sei leaned back in to kiss to make use of Noiz’s tongue. While he used his nails lightly on Noiz’s penis, and gently pulled at his piercings. The pair moaned into each other’s mouths as they made out. Sei keeping up with his thrusts and making sure to find and hit Noiz’s prostate as much as possible, because he remembered that Noiz could sort of feel that. 

As he’d expected Sei released first and he pulled out. “How’d you want me to finish you of? My mouth on yours or my teeth on your dick?” Sei asked with a smirk. Noiz hesitated before he answered.

“My Mouth.” Noiz replied, Sei smiled and leaned back into kiss him paying as much attention as possible to Noiz’s tongue. 

“Maybe I should get my tongue pierced, that’d probably make this more fun.” Sei mumbled into Noiz’s mouth. Sei’s hand went back to Noiz’s penis as he tugged at his piercings lightly and carefully scratched his length with nails and enjoying the moans Noiz was making. He didn’t last much longer and Sei rolled onto his back looking up at Noiz who was smiling at him. 

“Next time I’ll bring in my toys and we’ll make you cum much faster.” Sei said a little out of breath. 

“We should clean up,” Noiz stated. Sei nodded.

“Yeah but I really don’t want to move.” Sei said with a sigh. Noiz leaned over and kissed him. 

“I’ll go clean myself up and bring in a towel to wash you down with, maybe give you that blow job you’re owed.” Noiz said with a smirk.

“Sounds good,” Sei said with a smile. 

However by the time Noiz had cleaned himself up and returned for Sei. Sei was out cold. So Noiz took care to clean the sweat and cum from Sei’s body and pressed a light kiss to his forehead before tucking him in and snuggling in beside him. 

Sei was left in bed the next morning while Noiz went to work and took Usagi to school. 

Sei didn’t moved for most of the day he sort of stirred but the house was empty so he just went back to sleep. He woke to the sound of giggling and other hushed noises and then he felt something on his lips. Sei’s eyes opened and there was Usagi watching eagerly at the bottom of the bed as Noiz leaned over Sei to kiss him awake.

“Thank goodness, the sleeping beauty has finally been awoken.” Noiz said with a smile. 

“Papa was telling me how you both are the only one who case break each other’s curses. I was right! The power of true love can break all curses!” Usagi stated happily, “So Sei HAS to stay with us.” Sei looked over towards Noiz who shrugged.

“She’s right; we really can’t get in the way of the magic of true love. Looks like you’ll have to stay here with us forever.” Noiz replied with a smirk. 

“I suppose there really isn’t any choice after all. It’s such a shame I was planning to marry Princess Usagi after all…” Sei said wistfully. 

“Usagi and Papa will marry Sei!” Usagi stated. Sei chuckled. 

“I’m not sure Papa would be so happy sharing either of us though. I just have to stay and see which of you can win me first,” Sei teased.

“Pretty sure I’m not going to lose.” Noiz stated leaning in for another kiss. 

“You’d better not.” Sei chuckled.


End file.
